Liés
by Herenia
Summary: À Shan Bocelli, vivent les garous. Deux meutes principales, qui se respectent et se rencontrent tous les 4 ans pour aider à la rencontre des compagnons. Venez découvrir l'histoire touchante de deux âmes sœurs qui vont s'aimer malgré les difficultés, la distance et le temps. Sterek, AU, Slash.


Salut la compagnie !

Alors pour ceux qui me suivent, la suite de ma fanfic Toujours arrive, j'ai pris du retard et je suis désolée ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire parce que cette fic Sterek était bloqué dans ma tête.

Bref, cette nouvelle histoire est un AU Sterek, je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres mais pas plus que 10. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, à me questionner ou à me critiquer (poliment bien entendu !). Bonne lecture à tous !

Le vaste royaume de Shan Bocelli* était une terre fertile, peuplée de forêts luxuriantes, de plaines verdoyantes, dont l'Est était bordé de montagnes qui chatouillaient les nuages, et où un immense lac trôné fièrement au centre. Un lac si grand qu'on l'apparentait parfois à un océan lorsque l'on ne savait pas que l'eau y était aussi douce qu'un pétale de rose.

Mais la plus grande particularité de ce royaume, était son peuple : les garous. Contrairement aux légendes qui circulent parfois à leur compte, ce peuple n'était pas assoiffé de sang à la pleine lune, il ne se transformait pas uniquement en une créature mi-homme, mi-loup affreuse et impitoyable. Non, les garous étaient avant tout des êtres vivants, certains été bons, d'autres mauvais. Ils avaient une capacité de guérison accrue, des sens plus développés, ils pouvaient se métamorphoser à moitié ou complètement en animal mais gardaient toujours cette conscience humaine. Leur instinct était aussi plus fort et avait une place importante au sein de leur espèce. Enfin, ils pouvaient vivre facilement 300 ans sans paraître beaucoup plus vieux que la cinquantaine, puis commencer doucement à vieillir pour mourir vers 500 ans.

A Shan Bocelli, les terres avaient été depuis presque toujours divisé en deux parties, prenant le centre du lac Loosch comme séparation vertical du royaume. Sur la partie Est, régnait les Hale, une puissante famille de loups-garous , entourée d'une meute principalement loups-garous, bien que quelques autres espèces y vivaient également.

Sur la partie Ouest, c'était la famille Stilinski qui, après avoir renversé le tyrannique Argent qui était au pouvoir, avait dirigé d'un main juste et aimante une meute de félins-garous. Les Stilinski étaient une famille de félin garou dont l'actuel chef, John Stilinski était un homme de bravoure, de loyauté et de bonté. C'était son père qui avait vaincu les Argent pour libérer la meute de leur joug et avait établi un lien avec la Partie de l'Est car jusque là, les deux parties ne s'étaient jamais vraiment mélangées. Pourtant, il s'était avéré que cela ne pouvait pas demeurer car le propre du garou est aussi de pouvoir rencontrer ce que l'on appelait Mate. Autrement dit, l'âme-sœur, le Compagnon ou la Compagne pour toute une vie, une personne dont la connexion qui la lie à une autre sera si forte qu'elle les touche corps et âme, et lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent, elles savent immédiatement qu'elles sont destinées l'une à l'autre. Or, cette personne si spéciale peut se trouver n'importe où dans le royaume et il arrivait parfois qu'un garou se meurt de ne jamais rencontrer son âme-sœur parce que celui-ci ne vit pas dans la même Partie. Ainsi, il fut décidé que tous les quatre ans, un voyage serait organisé avec les garous de 18 ans d'une Partie n'ayant pas encore trouvé leur âme-sœur pour aller visiter l'autre Partie.

Ce fut ainsi que les meutes Hale et Stilinski devinrent de proches alliés, se rencontrant tous les quatre ans dans l'une ou l'autre Partie du royaume de Shan Becolli.

Mais je suis sûre que mon blabla vous ennuie et que vous voulez à présent entendre la véritable histoire. Celle de deux âmes-sœurs qui ont aussi bien joui que souffert de ce lien si unique et si puissant. Alors je vais m'empresse de vous la conter.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque les guetteurs, perchés sur leur tours de bois lancèrent le signal, les cris de joie de chacun retentirent en même temps que le son des tambours s'éleva pour accueillir leurs invités par le chant traditionnelle de la meute.

Au loin, les habitants de l'Est purent distinguer un troupeau d'une trentaine d'animaux : des lions, des panthères, des pumas, des tigres, des léopards, des guépards. Et bien sûr quelques loups. Ils marchaient en formant un triangle épais qui se terminait en pointe sur la famille dirigeante. En tête se tenait l'alpha, un immense lion à la crinière d'un beau blond qui rayonnait dans la lumière de fin de journée. A sa gauche, son second, sa première Bêta, une sublime louve qui se déplaçait tout en souplesse. Mais étonnamment, à sa droite, ne se tenait non pas un animal mais une femme d'âge mûre, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon de deux ans, endormi.

La chef de meute Hale s'approcha sous sa forme animal, sa famille derrière elle dans une formation similaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle et le lion soit face à face. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis dans une sublime synchronisation, ils avancèrent leur patte droite pour la poser près l'une de l'autre avant de baisser leur tête pour coller la partie droite de leur visage contre celle de l'autre, les yeux fermés, dans un salut officiel.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils s'éloignèrent et reprirent lentement forme humaine, alors que tous les imitaient et se redressaient sur deux membres.

\- John ! sourit Talia Hale en s'avançant pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras, heureuse de revoir un ami et ne se souciant pas de la nudité de tout le monde, après tout, c'était totalement naturel chez les garous.

John Stilinski lui rendit son étreinte avec une douceur qui lui était propre.

\- Je suis ravi de te revoir, Talia. Comment vas tu ?

\- Bien ! Très bien. Mais allons nous habiller, nous aurons l'occasion de discuter au banquet. J'espère que vous avez faim, mes chasseurs ont fait un boulot excellent !

\- Tu m'en vois enchanté ! Je suis certains que plusieurs de ces jeunes gens sont affamés.

Il y eut quelques cris enthousiastes et Talia, le sourire aux lèvres, guida les Stilinski vers la hutte principale, où vivait sa famille tandis que les membres de sa meutes s'occuper des autres invités.

Une fois habillés, Talia prit le temps d'enlacer la femme qui n'avait pas quitter le côté de l'alpha, son fils toujours dans ses bras.

\- Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver Claudia, c'est toujours dur quand tu t'en vas.

\- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Talia, murmura la femme à celle qui était devenue sa meilleure amie au fil des ans.

\- Alors, présente moi un peu ce bout de chou ! J'ai reçu vos lettres bien sûr, disant que tu étais enceinte puis que tu as donné naissance à ce petit ange.

Claudia fut traversé d'un rire claire et joyeux alors qu'elle dégageait la couverture qui protégeait l'enfant de la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Talia, je te présente Miezcyslaw Stilinski. Il dort comme une marmotte parce qu'il a été tellement excité de notre venue qu'il a à peine dormi durant le voyage. Maintenant il compense.

La jeune maman avait un sourire tendre alors qu'elle couvait son enfant du regard et cette vision remplit Talia de joie. Dieu seul savait que ça n'avait pas été facile pour les Stilinski d'en arriver là. Malheureusement, Claudia était d'une constitution très faible et elle avait fait plusieurs fausse couche avant de finalement avoir ce petit trésor. Mais bien que le tableau semblait parfait, Talia ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

\- Et... tout va bien maintenant ? Se risqua-t-elle à demander. Je pose la question parce que tu es arrivée sous ta forme humaine, précisa l'Alpha

Le regard que Claudia releva sur elle lui créa une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac qu'elle n'aima pas du tout. La jeune mère déposa son enfant sur le tas de couverture et de cousins qui servait de lit près d'elles avant de soupirer doucement.

\- Il ne se transforme pas encore alors c'est plus simple de le porter si je suis sous forme humaine, confia la jeune femme.

\- Claudia, il n'a que 2 ans, il est un peu en retard mais rien de bien méchant, essaya de la rassurer Talia. Mais à l'odeur de tristesse et de peur qui se dégageait de son amie, elle sut que ce n'était pas tout. Quel est le vrai problème Clo' ?

A l'entente de son surnom, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler une larme. Aussitôt, le louve vint la prendre dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter un temps soit peu.

\- Je... je ne peux plus me transformer...

Ça n'avait été qu'un murmure pourtant cela fit aussi mal à Talia que si on le lui avait hurlé aux tympans.

\- Com... Comment...

\- La naissance de Miezcyslaw m'a trop affaibli et je ne guéris plus aussi bien. La transformation me fait trop mal et je ne la supporte plus. Alors j'ai été obligée d'arrêter. Et Deaton dit que parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vu me transformer, il a moins de facilité à le faire aussi. Pour lui, ne pas se transformer, rester humain, c'est normal, parce que sa maman reste humaine. Je... je ne veux pas être responsable de son retard, Tal'. Et si... et si il ne se transformait jamais à cause de moi ?

L'étreinte de Talia de resserra un peu plus autour des épaules pâles de la femme bouleversée.

\- Claudia arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas grave. Et il se transformera, quand il sera prêt, quand il en aura envie. Après tout, son père se transforme lui, alors c'est bon.

Les mots de son amie étaient justes et chaleureux. Ils allèrent droit à travers l'obscurité de ses pensées pour illuminé le futur qu'elle avait imaginé noir pendant plusieurs mois déjà. Le soulagement la submergea et elle hocha doucement la tête contre l'épaule de l'alpha.

\- Merci Tal'.

Alors qu'elles se séparaient et que Claudia essuyait maladroitement ses yeux, un petit aboiement retentit, attirant l'attention des deux femmes sur un drap mouvant qui entra à vive allure dans la chambre.

\- Cora, arrête ! Rend moi ma robe ! Hurla une voix jeune et féminine qui précéda l'entrée d'une jeune adolescente, complètement nue.

Le drap ne ralentit pourtant pas, continuant de poussait de petits aboiements joyeux. Les deux femmes sourirent doucement à la scène et lorsque le petit fantôme passa près d'elles, la matriarche Hale se pencha pour saisir le petit paquet. Il y eut quelques couinements et puis émergea de la robe une petite tête de louveteau tout excité qui aboya encore un peu avant de léchouiller le visage de sa maman.

\- Cora, je sais que tu viens d'apprendre à te transformer mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le faire à tout bout de champs. Maintenant, arrête d'embêter ta sœur et va t'habiller. Compris ?

Le louveteau secoua vivement la tête mais sous le regard sévère de sa mère, ce fut rapidement une petit fille de deux ans environ qui prit sa place, avant de marmonner un petit "oui" de sa voix fluette.

\- Bien, acquiesça sa mère avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de la reposer au sol où l'enfant nue alla remettre la robe à sa sœur, avant de s'enfuir comme un petit démon.

\- Alors c'est la petite Cora ? Demanda Claudia avec amusement. Elle a quoi, six mois de plus que mon petit monstre ? Et elle semble tout aussi énergique, je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien s'entendre !

\- Oh excuse moi j'ai oublié de te la présenter. Oui, cette enfant me donnera des cheveux blancs avant l'heure, elle est toujours à courir partout et depuis qu'elle sait passer sous sa forme de loup, c'est encore pire.

La femme Stilinski éclata d'un rire joyeux et cristallin au visage consterné de son amie.

\- Bonjour Claudia, je suis contente de te voir !

Laura, l'aînée de la fratrie Hale, avait finalement revêtu sa robe, une simple peau brune dont la découpe originale, avec une seule manche, lui allait à ravir avec ses longs cheveux chocolats qui ondulés dans son dos, encadrant son visage fin et basané, illuminé par ses beaux yeux verts d'eau.

\- Et bien, et bien ! Tu es devenue un sublime jeune fille de quatorze ans, Laura ! Et comme tes cheveux ont poussé ! Tu es resplendissante, s'extasia Claudia en lui prenant les mains dans un geste amical. Alors heureuse d'avoir finalement une petite sœur ? Ça doit te changer de tes deux frères.

\- Merci Claudia. Mais ouais, c'est ce que je pensai aussi au début, genre chouette, je serai plus la seule fille. Mais Cora est encore pire que mes deux frère réunis, grogna l'aînée en plissant le nez. Puis elle remarqua le petit ange endormi sur le lit de sa mère. Et voilà le petit Miezcyslaw ! Comme il est chou, avec ses petites joues potelées. Par contre, on peut pas dire que vous lui ayez choisi un prénom facile, rit la jolie brune.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je n'ai cessé de répéter mais vous connaissez Claudia, quand elle a une idée en tête, impossible de l'en décrocher. J'espère que notre fils n'héritera pas de ce trait de caractère sinon je suis foutu !

Le petit groupe féminin se tourna vers l'Alpha qui venait d'entrer, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile tenue à ses hanches par une large ceinture de cuire et des épaulettes en fourrure, le torse restait nu où la marque d'alpha, une empreinte de lion tatouée en rouge, était visible sur son pectoral gauche.

Comme s'il avait senti son père entrer, le petit bout d'homme qui dormait jusque là à points fermés commença à s'agiter avant de papillonner des yeux pour finalement les ouvrir. Il se redressa en position assise et frotta ses yeux de sa petite main d'enfant, sous le regard attendrir de son public. Il bailla un instant puis lorsqu'il repéra ses parents, il demanda de sa voix encore rempli de sommeil.

\- Maman, n'est arrivé ?

\- Oui trésor, sourit sa mère, voilà l'Alpha Talia Hale et sa fille, Laura. Tu dis bonjour, comme papa t'a montré, tu te souviens ?

Le petit brun hocha frénétiquement la tête avant de se lever maladroitement, de placer ses bras le long du corps et de pencher la tête, découvrant ainsi sa nuque.

\- Bonjour Alpha Hale.

Un coeur de "Ooooh !" s'éleva dans la pièce quand les mots si officiels sortirent avec la voix de bambin de ce petit ange.

\- Bonjour à toi Miezcylaw Stilinski, je suis ravie de te rencontrer.

Le sourire qu'eut le petit garçon fut absolument lumineux et il sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand une voix les interrompit.

\- Maman, je trouve pas m...

Mais ils ne surent jamais ce que le jeune garçon qui venait d'entrer cherchait car celui-ci s'était soudainement arrêter, ses yeux s'illuminant d'un doré rayonnant alors que ses crocs sortaient, ses griffes s'allongeaient, ses oreilles prenaient un aspect lupin et qu'il se mettait à humer l'air, ayant apparemment sentit une odeur toute particulière.

Lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'enfant assis au milieu des couvertures et des cousins de plumes, il émit un sorte de grognement et soudain, il fut complètement transformé en un sublime loup noir. Sous le regard étonné des parents, il s'approcha lentement du bambin qui était complètement figé, les yeux accrochés à ceux de la bête en face de lui.

La matriarche Hale amorça un mouvement pour s'interposer entre son fils et le fils Stilinski mais le père de ce dernier plaça un bras devant sa poitrine. Quand elle leva un regard interrogateur vers lui, celui-ci observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le visage sérieux et concentré dans l'attente de la suite.

Lorsque le jeune Hale se retrouva à cinquante centimètres de Miezcyslaw, il se stoppa, dans une position qui semblait bien défensive face à un enfant de deux ans. Et puis, à la surprise de tous, le petit brun à la peau pâle émit un grand rire qui ressemblait beaucoup à un gazouillement et tendit les bras vers le loup garou. Immédiatement celui-ci vient caler sa grosse tête canine dans les bras qui s'agrippèrent aussitôt à sa fourrure sombre. Puis, il se mit à frotter affectueusement sa tête contre le petit torse nu, avec tellement d'enthousiasme que l'enfant en tomba à la renverse, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Et puis soudainement, Claudia posa ses mains sur sa bouche tant l'émotion fut forte et John eut un hoquet de surprise : sous leurs yeux, ce n'était plus un loup et un petit garçon qui se câliner mais deux canidés, dont un tout petit et à l'allure un peu étrange qui jappait joyeusement et léchait le museau qui continuait de le cajoler et de le renifler.

\- Mon dieu, murmura la mère du petit garou tout récemment transformé, ses mains maintenant descendues sur sa poitrine.

\- Mais... Comment ? Comment peut-il être un loup ? demanda la jeune adolescente, son regard rempli d'incompréhension.

En effet, cela pouvait sembler étrange puisque son père était un lion garou et que, même si Claudia ne se métamorphosait plus, elle était normalement une magnifique panthère garou.

Les deux parents semblant être toujours trop choqués devant la première transformation de leur fils, ce fut Talia qui prit en main les explications.

\- En vérité, l'animal n'est pas forcément définit par les géniteurs. L'animal qui est en nous est une représentation de notre âme alors il peut s'adapter à la personne. Le schéma le plus courant est effectivement qu'il se transforme à l'image d'un de ses parents mais parfois, l'animal n'a rien à voir. De plus, si j'ai bien compris, notre petit Miezcyslaw est le Mate de Derek, ce n'est donc pas plus mal qu'ils soient tous les deux des canidés.

\- Wouah, vous m'avez donné un autre louveteau, comme si j'avais pas déjà du mal avec deux frères et une sœur, me voilà affublé d'un quatrième monstre, grogna Laura.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir les Stilinski de leur contemplation, alors que leur regard pétillait toujours de joie et d'admiration, ils se tournèrent vers l'adolescente et dirent d'une même voix, comme s'ils voulaient prouvé qu'ils étaient bien âme soeur.

\- Ce n'est pas un loup.

\- C'est un renard, compléta John, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

\- Un renard ? Mais je pensai...

\- Les renards-garous existent Laura, mais ils sont très rares. Vous nous avez fait un sacré petit bonhomme hein.

La jeune fille n'avait encore jamais vu sa mère sourire comme ça, alors qu'elle contemplé ce couple innocent, lié par le destin, unique.

Alors que Derek continuait de câliner le renardeau qui n'arrêtait pas de japper joyeusement, il écoutait d'une oreille distraite la discussion qui se tenait prêt de lui.

\- Si ce petit bout de chou est un renard-garou alors il risque d'être sacrément intelligent, têtu et énergique ! On va tous en baver, plaisanta le père de son Compagnon bien que l'on sentait la douce odeur de fierté s'échapper de tous ces pores.

\- Ouais, ça ne sera pas de tout repos mais que veux-tu ? On a toujours été du genre à faire différemment, répliqua Claudia, rayonnante de bonheur.

Quant au jeune Hale, il se fichait bien que son Compagnon soit un loup, un renard ou un félin, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il l'avait trouvé et que celui-ci était parfait. Il dégageait cette odeur de forêt après la pluie, vive et pourtant douce, pleine de fraîcheur. Et Derek adorait ça.

Il dû pourtant revenir à la réalité quand sa mère l'appela. Il tourna son regard vers elle sans pour autant accepter de décoller sa tête du doux duvet qui recouvrait Miezcyslaw.

\- Il est temps d'aller au banquet maintenant. Allez, métamorphose toi et va te rhabiller.

Le louveteau émit un petit couinement mais le regard de sa mère et Alpha le força à se détacher complètement de son Compagnon. Il se redressa et se transforma en petit garçon de sept ans, les mêmes yeux verts d'eau que sa grande sœur et les mêmes cheveux bruns que sa mère. À peine fut-il debout prêt du jeune Stilinski, que celui-ci se changea également sous sa forme humaine et imita son aîné, se redressant sur ses deux jambes et alla entourer la taille de Derek de ses petits bras, nichant son visage souriant et innocent contre le ventre à la peau chaude qu'il semblait adorer. Le plus âgé fut alors un peu perdu, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rendre son étreinte à ce petit gars si adorable mais il avait reçu un ordre et il se devait d'y obéir. Heureusement - enfin, tout dépend du point de vue- Claudia intervint en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

\- Miezcyslaw, laisse Derek tu veux, il doit aller s'habiller et je vais te mettre un pantalon aussi pour le banquet.

Mais le petit renard ne sembla pas d'accord.

\- Noooon ! protesta-t-il, battant des pieds alors qu'il était arraché à cette source de chaleur et de sécurité. Je veux pas ! Veux rester avec Derek !

Ce dernier qui était aller chercher ses habits tombés au sol lorsqu'il s'était transformé, releva la tête à l'entente de ces cris qui sonnaient comme un appel à l'aide à ses oreilles, dardant un regard or vers son Compagnon et sa mère et un léger grognement retentit dans sa gorge. Mais un grognement plus sourd lui fit baisser la tête. Sa mère n'apprécier apparement pas qu'il grogne sur leurs invités.

Devant cette scène, l'épouse Stilinski préféra intervenir. Après tout, Derek et son fils venait de se trouver, elle savait ce que c'était que de trouver son Mate et les premières semaines, il était presque impossible de s'en séparer à plus de deux mètres. Mais en plus, ces enfants étaient très jeunes et leur cas était plutôt exceptionnel, peu de jeunes se trouvaient aussi tôt, alors le lien devait vraiment être puissant.

\- Écoute mon chéri, je vais te mettre un pantalon et ensuite Derek t'amènera jusqu'au banquet. Accorde moi juste deux minutes, ça te va ?

Le petit bout d'homme s'arrêta alors de gigoter, semblant considérer la question. Il regarda un instant sa mère, puis son père, l'Alpha Hale avant de reporter son regard sur Derek. Puis de sa petit voix fluette, il murmura :

\- Deux minutes.

Sa mère sourit, se dirigea vers le fond de la hutte où un sac en toile était posé contre la tante et en sortit un petit pantalon. Elle posa son fils près d'elle et s'apprêtait à lui enfiler son vêtement quand celui l'arrêta d'une main.

\- Je peux le faire, marmonna-t-il.

En jetant un œil vers Derek, la jeune maman comprit que son garçon voulait faire le "grand" devant son Compagnon. Alors elle sourit encore et le laissa se vêtir tout seul. Il était adorable, le bout de sa langue dépassant des lèvres sous la concentration, ses petits mouvements lents, hésitants et maladroits, les petits regards qu'il envoyait au cadet Hale. Lorsque finalement le vêtement atteint ses hanches, tenant grâce au cordon de cuir que sa mère l'avait aidé - un tout petit peu hein ! - à mettre, il courut jusqu'à son Compagnon.

\- Derek ! Derek ! J'ai fait tout seul.

Et le coeur de ce dernier fondit. Il leva sa main pour la passer avec amour dans les cheveux du petit garçon.

\- Ouais, chuchota-t-il avec une infinie tendresse, j'ai vu. On va manger ?

L'enfant hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et l'aîné le prit par la main pour le guider à l'extérieur alors que les quatre autres garous les suivaient, touchés par cette scène.

Comme à chaque rencontre, le banquet était un moyen de présenter les membres de la meute invitée à tous les membres de la meute hôte. Ainsi, les âmes sœurs pouvaient se rencontrer et se lier.

Un immense feu de joie était allumé au centre d'un cercle de table où les membres des deux meutes seraient mélangés.

Mais avant de s'attaquer au festin, ramener par les chasseurs de la meute Hale, il fallait procéder au Liage. Chaque loup et chaque louve de la meute Stilinski qui avaient fait le voyage dans l'espoir de trouver leur Compagnon se mit en ligne, face à tous les membres Hale, debout bien droit et attendant de ressentir ce lien si spécial. Souvent, un simple regard suffisait pour que les deux âmes sœurs se reconnaissent mais parfois, il était dur d'obtenir un contact visuel avec quelqu'un au milieu d'une foule. Les garous s'aident alors de leur odorat, les fragrances de leur Mate leur étant particulièrement irrésistibles et fortes.

Malgré leur posture droite, les jeunes en ligne avait généralement du mal à contenir leur impatience. En effet, pour se préserver jusqu'au Liage, lorsque la meute invitée arrivée, les jeunes gardaient leur tête baissée pour être sûre de ne pas croiser le regard de leur futur compagnon jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rassembler dans une immense tente un peu à l'écart du village où ils attendaient l'heure du banquet. Mais il arrivait qu'un garou ou deux capte toutefois cette odeur qui lui était destinée et sachant que son Compagnon était bien là, au dehors, a simplement quelques malheureux mètres et ils devenaient alors aussi impatient qu'un enfant à qui l'on a promis quelque chose deux jours à l'avance.

Mais finalement, alors qu'ils étaient là, attendant le moment qui serait plus tard l'un des plus magiques de toute leur existence, commençaient à émerger de la foule des hommes et des femmes, leurs yeux de garou brillants de milles feux alors qu'arrivaient aux pieds de leur Mate, ils se changeaient en animal et lorsque leur âme sœur les rejoignait dans cette transformation, ils frottaient finalement leur tête l'une contre l'autre, mélangeant leur odeur. Enfin, ils reprenaient forme humaine et posait leur main droite sur le coeur de l'autre avant de prononcer d'une même voix "Mate, aujourd'hui et à jamais".

La plupart des compagnons déjà liés était toujours très émue lors de ce moment, se remémorant leur propre Liage. Assis sur les genoux de Derek, le petit Miezcyslaw, qui avait catégoriquement refusait de s'asseoir sur sa mère ou à côté de son Compagnon, n'avait pas prêté attention à ce qu'il se passait, trop jeune pour comprendre réellement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il se contentait de dévorer les petits bouts de viande - c'était un enfant, il pouvait manger avant les autres sans paraître impoli, aaah la belle époque- que Derek déposait consciencieusement dans sa bouche, gazouillant joyeusement et effectuant de petits rebonds enthousiastes sur les cuisses du loup garou. De temps à autre, sa mère lui jetait un regard, esquissant un léger sourire attendri. Pourtant, elle savait que la joie infinie qui émaner des deux jeunes garçons seraient de courte durée. Normalement, les liens de Mate ne pouvaient se déclencher avant 18 ans, 17 au grand maximum et encore c'était déjà très rare. Le cas de Derek et son bambin était extraordinaire et unique. Mais la meute Stilinski n'était là que pour 3 mois, avant de repartir sur leurs propres terres et ils ne reverraient pas l'autre meute durant les quatre prochaines années. Et Claudia savait à quel point cela serait dur pour les garçons, notamment son fils qui était trop petit pour comprendre et serait seulement déchiré à leur séparation. Mais un nouveau rire de Miezcyslaw lui fit repousser ses sombres pensées pour ne se concentrer que sur le moment présent. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle savait qu'ils surmonteraient cela ensemble. Tous ensemble.

XxxxxxxxxX

Ces trois mois étaient passer à la vitesse de l'éclair et déjà arrivait le moment de repartir. Une semaine avant le jour fatidique, Talia et le couple Stilinski s'étaient mis d'accord pour lentement préparer leur fils à la séparation. Ils leur avaient parlé, essayant de leur expliquer, de leur faire comprendre. Mais cela s'était révélé une tâche plus ardue que prévue.

Miezcyslaw avait gonflé des joues, râlé, tapé du pied avant de se transformait en petite boule de poiles allant se jeter dans les bras d'un Derek qui n'avait pas eu de meilleure réaction : grognement, pupilles qui s'illuminent, crocs et griffes sortis. Ils s'étaient ensuite recroquevillés dans un coin de la hutte sous leur forme animal, serrés l'un contre l'autre, deux moitiés d'un tout, dans une vision qui brisa le coeur de leurs parents.

Cela avait duré toute la dernière semaine : ils avaient passé pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble, sous forme animal, se câlinant dans des coins peu fréquentés, ne voulant voir personne pour profiter de l'autre tant qu'ils le pouvaient. Parfois, ils esquivaient même les repas avec les deux meutes. Brillants par leur absence, on voyait alors un petit loup noir apparaître au milieu du festin, voler un bout de viande de taille conséquente - entendez la le plus gros qu'il pouvait porter dans sa gueule - et fuir ensuite à toutes pattes pour aller nourrir son Compagnon. Si les premières fois, sa mère avait lancé des grognements d'avertissement pour cet acte d'impolitesse, elle avait finalement abandonné. Son fils était sur le point de vivre un moment très difficile et si cela l'aider de sauter des repas et de passer son temps avec Miezcyslaw alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Très vite, trop vite, la veille du départ arriva. Et si tous les ans l'ambiance était toujours un peu morose, ce soir, elle était carrément pesante. Les chefs de clan autour de la table principale ne souriaient et ne discutaient pas autant qu'à leur habitude. Claudia avait le regard perdue dans le vide, dans la direction où elle savait se trouver son fils. John parlait à peine avec Talia, dont le visage était fermé et sombre.

Plus loin, cacher dans la souche creuse d'un vieille arbre, un louveteau et un renardeau se léchouillaient amoureusement le museau, blottis en boule l'un contre l'autre. Ils y passèrent la nuit, redoutant l'arrivé de l'aube.

Ce fut un torrent de larmes et de cris. Claudia essayait tant bien que mal de maintenir son fils contre elle qui gesticulait, hurlait et pleurait en tentant d'échapper à sa mère pour rejoindre Derek. Les au revoir avaient étaient échangés et la meute Stilinski s'éloignait maintenant lentement de la meute Hale, laissant derrière eux quelques membres restés avec leur compagnon, emportant quelques membres de la meute de l'Ouest avec leur nouveaux compagnon. Derek, lui, se tenait debout près de sa mère, les yeux brillants, les griffes enfoncées dans ses paumes et les crocs meurtrissant sa lèvre inférieure. Le coeur lourd, il regardait son compagnon être amener loin de lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le reverrait pas pendant les quatre prochaines années. Les cris de Miezcyslaw lui déchirait les tympans qu'importe la distance toujours plus grande qui s'installait entre eux. Ce fut lorsqu'il perçut son nom hurlé que son instinct prit le dessus : en un quart de seconde, le jeune loup était métamorphosé et courrait à toutes pattes vers son âme soeur. Hélas, à peine une dizaine de mètre plus loin, qu'il était bloqué par une immense louve brune, les yeux rouges menaçant. Sa mère. Vaincu, il baissa la tête et se laissa ramener par la peau du coup jusqu'à la demeure familiale.

À suivre...

0000000000000000

* Shan Bocelli : est-ce que quelqu'un arrivera à trouver d'où je sors ce nom ? ;)

Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre, j'attends vous impressions et vos remarques, gros bisous à tous !


End file.
